


Dying Wish

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hellhounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: After {Y/N} is scratched by a Hellhound, Sam tries comforting her during her last few minutes.





	Dying Wish

“ He has to be here.” Sam said as both he and {Y/N} stood in front of a building, Dean went on an hunt, but called them as he was caught, damn

demons, they walked in, {Y/N} with an angel blade in hand and Sam with his gun, the building was somewhat empty, but {Y/N} and Sam heard

snarling from behind them, gripping her angel blade in hand.

 

“ Sam, find Dean.” She told him, he runs and {Y/N} sees dusts being kicked up by the Hellhound.

 

“ Damn demon’s and their pets.” She muttered, she sees claw marks, the Hellhound runs at her, she moved to the left as it slices through the

demon dogs side, it whimpered, but snarled at {Y/N}.

 

“ Come on Bitch” {Y/N} growled as she prepped her blade, the Hellhound ran at her, she swings the blade, impaling the angel blade into the

hound’s heart, but not before the hound scratched her stomach, blood pooling from her body, she covers it with cloth, she can’t move, she

felt so numb, the hound didn’t move, dead, she did something good.

 

“ {Y/N}!” Sam called out for her, she sees Sam and a beaten Dean, their eyes widen up, they get to her side, {Y/N} feels blood being soaked

into the cloth.

 

“ No, this can’t happen.” Dean said as he could see the extent of the wound she displayed under the cloth, this was Jo all over again.

 

“ Are they dead?” {Y/N} asked as Dean nodded to her, he can’t lose her, she was like a sister to him, someone he could drink with and

someone he could protect, but the extent of her wounds said otherwise.

 

“ The damn hound is dead, got me good I’m afraid.” {Y/N} told them, crimson blood was staining her teeth, she smiled at them, it was

bittersweet, Sam took her hand into his, she looked up at him, she wanted to remember his long locks, his smile and his beautiful

green eyes.

 

“ {Y/N}, we have to go.” Sam told her, but as he tried to move her, she cried out, and he set her back down, this wasn’t going to work,

and {Y/N} knew she wasn’t going to make it, but somehow she accepted it.

 

“ I don’t think I’m gonna make it Sammy.” {Y/N} said with a few tears leaving her eyes, Sam hated seeing her cry, especially when hurt,

but this, this was inhuman.

 

“ Don’t say that, {Y/N}, we can’t just give up.” Sam begged her, but she knew her fate, she looked up at him and shook her head.

 

“ I’m sorry Sam, but it is what it is.” {Y/N} said as she felt tears on her hand, Sam was crying for her, she slowly lifted her hand up

and placed it on his cheek, getting his attention, she was losing color fast, her once beautiful {S/C} was becoming so pale, that she

looked dead already.

 

“ Please, {Y/N}don’t leave me.” Sam begged her, she chuckled at him.

 

“ Sam, please, I have to tell you that I…” She started, she coughed up blood, Dean couldn’t help but shed a tear for her.

 

“ Sam, I love you.” {Y/N} confessed to him, the young Winchester nodded to her.

 

“ I love you too, {Y/N}, I wish I told you before.” He recounted her claim, she smiled at him, but the pain was becoming too much.

She cried out, her blood was becoming black, the clear sign that death was coming, and it was too fast for Sam or Dean’s liking.

 

“ Promise me something.” {Y/N}professed to the two.

 

“ Never take for granted the things you love and stick together.” She ordered them, Sam nodded.

 

“ I promise.” Sam eased her promise into his mind, the place it will stay forever till the day he died.

 

“ Sam, we can’t just let her die here.” Dean told his younger brother, {Y/N} whimpered as a painfilled gasp erupted from her, she

looked up at Sam, she wanted her last moments to be with him and Sam.

 

“ Sam, please.” She begged of him, he was confused, she cried again.

 

“ Hold me.” {Y/N} cried out to him, he nodded and carefully lifted her up and placed her in his arms, his left arm cradles her legs

and his right arm holds her in his chest.

 

“ Take me outside, I wanna see the stars one last time.” {Y/N} confessed, Sam obliged to her request, maneuvering her carefully

out of the place that will cause her death, {Y/N} looked up to see the stars glistening brightly, she was in awe, she laid her head

on Sam’s chest.

 

“ I love you Sam.” {Y/N} said with as much emotion that she could muster in the final moments, he sniffled at her confession

once again.

 

“ I will always love you, {Y/N}.” He told her, she smiled, her heart was slowing down, {Y/N} felt a tear dropping from her eye and

it goes down her cheek, her heart was giving out, as it falls off her cheek, it’s heading to the ground, as it reaches the ground,

{Y/N} let out one final breath and just stopped moving, her heart officially stopped beating, Sam felt it, he broke down, the

girl he loved was dead.

 

“ Please, just stay with me, just for a little longer.” Sam pleaded to her, but her once bright {E/C} eyes were clouded over,

death had taken her, she didn’t have to suffer any more pain, Sam felt a hand on his shoulder, most likely Dean’s.

 

“ I’m so sorry Sam, this is my fault.” Dean said as he was trying to comfort his brother, but Sam stayed quiet, he lifted {Y/N}'s

head up, inhaling her sweet smell, one he wouldn’t ever smell again, strawberries, vanilla and her own natural musk, Sam just

cried, for he had lost the one he called his lover, he would forever keep her dying wish.


End file.
